<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stalker by Illnoira666 (Erin330)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212149">Stalker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666'>Illnoira666 (Erin330)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bromance, Fantasy Relationship, Limerence, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obsessive Love, Secret Relationship, Stalker Jean Todt, Stalking, Technological Inaccuracies, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Todt's stalking Michael. He doesn't like what he discovers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Coulthard &amp; Mika Häkkinen, Eddie Irvine &amp; Michael Schumacher, Mika Häkkinen &amp; Eddie Irvine, Mika Häkkinen/Michael Schumacher, Unrequited Michael Schumacher/Jean Todt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. That Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jean Todt didn’t quite know when his feelings for Michael started bubbling up, but he guessed it started when Di Montezemolo signed the double world champion at the end of the 1995 season.</p><p>And it was only fair to sign him, he was very talented and had performed extremely well in that Benetton that had been a midfield team in the early 90ies, only to rise to the top after 2 years with Schumacher in there. And that type of energy was something Ferrari needed.</p><p>Schumacher was a very driven man, adamant that the team delivered him a good package and if they couldn’t, things would have to change internally. He brought in Ross Brawn, a master strategist, and a former Benetton aerodynamicist. And the Ferrari car gradually became better over the 1996 season, clinching a couple wins while it had been a p8-p9 car the year before.</p><p>Somewhere during that 1996 year, Todt found himself stalking Michael.</p><p>The Frenchman followed the German driver’s every move, inside and outside of the paddock. He even followed the younger man to his residence in the surrounding area of Cologne, his apartment in Maranello and his winter vacation home in the mountains of Switzerland.</p><p>Contrary to popular opinion, Michael was unmarried and still enjoying the single life, not at all interested in settling down just yet even though the media pictured him as a now married man. Yes, there had been a young woman involved with the German driver, but she’d been out of the picture for months before that supposed marriage had taken place.</p><p>Instead, Schumacher spend a lot of time with his teammate Irvine and McLaren rivals Häkkinen &amp; Coulthard, enjoying what pop culture would call ‘bromances’.</p><p>The Ferrari team principal tried to picture himself next to the German. Michael would tower over him a bit, as he was an extremely tall and lanky person, but would bow down to plant a kiss on Jean’s skin.</p><p>The far more sexual imagery didn’t come until one time in Maranello, where Todt watched Michael get naked bar his boxers, flip onto his bed and facetime with someone on his phone.</p><p>There, the Frenchman could see every muscle the German had, the round globes that made up his ass… he could admire the driver’s body.</p><p>He imagined how it would feel to touch that body and how it would be to be the one who got to stick their cock inside that ass. Michael’s face would look delirious with pleasure when he was being fucked into.</p><p>The German was clearly having fun with whoever was on the other side of the camera, pulling seductive faces by biting his lip and touching his upper body tentatively.</p><p>Jean’s eyes hardened. Who was that person on the other side of the line who could make this marvellous creature behave like a vixen?</p><p>Of course, he couldn’t see it, would probably never be able to see who it was if he couldn’t hear them.</p><p>But one thing was clear; Michael liked the person on the other side of the line, male or female, and was sexually interested in them.</p><p>And he <em>would</em> find out who.</p><hr/><p>It wasn’t weird for Michael to receive fan mail from truly insane people.</p><p>He’d received love letters and declarations from men and women from all over the world, he’d received death threats from insane Hill supporters, Villeneuve supporters and recently the Häkkinen supporters… but none were as chilling as one very obsessive love letter from an unknown person.</p><p>The German knew that being a celebrity could invite stalkers, but this was a whole new level.</p><p>The person behind the letter he was currently holding, addressing him as Micha, took things to a whole new level. He had been able to see him partially naked, knew who his visitors were, the ways to his residences… it was downright scary. He also had a very disturbing fantasy, a stranger rape fantasy where Schumacher would be chained to the bed and on his stomach. This part gave away that this person was male.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>‘My dearest Micha,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are the most precious person in my life, even though you’re unreachable. I can’t help but love you, and my love for you is strong. I follow you everywhere you go, almost every day, from your home near Cologne to the Ferrari factory. I cannot let go of you, such a precious jewel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to be with you, in all those beds you sleep in. I want to be the one to make love to you in the middle of the night even if duty separates us. I would climb through the windows of your bedroom and take you as you lie there, either on your back or on your stomach, prepared and open for me to slip inside you and see your body react as I am the one giving you pleasure. I would truly make you mine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are adored by so many, but I know none will love you as I do.’</em>
</p><hr/><p>To be honest, the double world champion was also very much afraid that this stalker was going to harm Mika when he was going to find out that the object of his attention had a boyfriend.</p><p>Most people believed that he and Mika had a bromance based on respect for each other as rivals, that they had a similar relationship like Niki Lauda and James Hunt.</p><p>Yes, they did respect each other. Yes, they had a healthy rivalry between them. But they did share an obvious romantical sexual component in their relationship.</p><p>Michael was deeply in love with the Finn, just more and more reasons to protect the man against whoever this crazy person was. He knew obsessive stalkers didn’t handle it well if their objects had stable love interests, you often saw certain celeb’s partners being threatened.</p><p>It was then that his boyfriend entered the room.</p><p>“Good evening kultaseni, minun rakkaani.”</p><p>Immediately, the German driver lit up with happiness and kissed his lover. “Hello Schatz.”</p><p>Mika pulled his beloved closer. “Any crazy fans of mine who’ve send you shitty letters?”</p><p>“Nah, not so much since Belgium.”</p><p>“Never understood them anyway.” the platinum blonde kissed his partner’s nose. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“What makes you ask that?”</p><p>The Finn gave him a look. “Michael, I can see it in your eyes. You’re not at ease, something’s stressing you out.” he rubbed the other man’s arms. “Please, tell me.”</p><p>The Ferrari driver looked down. “I… received a letter, and I don’t like what he’s insinuating.”</p><p>The slightly taller man hummed.</p><p>“This man… basically just told me he fantasizes about raping me. He’s… very obsessive, and I fear for you. If he learns that you’re my boyfriend, you could be killed!”</p><p>The McLaren driver shushed his lover. “I won’t go anywhere sweetheart. I’ll be here with you.”</p><p>“He could kill you.”</p><p>“That’s why I’m here.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trackside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todt could not stop the fantasies playing in his head, thinking so sexually about his driver.</p><p>Michael was a god; he was meant to be worshipped by the thousands. His home crowd had admired him from the start, packing the Hockenheimring and the Nürburgring, and now he was with Ferrari the Tifosi also gave him their full support, packing the tracks of Monza and Imola.</p><p>He walked over the other drivers, like he should.</p><p>But it made the Frenchman feel insecure. Could he ever be with Michael the way he wanted? Or would there rise another god-like driver on the grid who snatched the double champion’s attention.</p><p>The chance of getting rejected was highly probable.</p><p>One day during the Luxembourg Grand Prix, Jean saw that his driver wasn’t at ease.</p><p>“Michael? Is something wrong?”</p><p>The German sighed. “I have a stalker problem.”</p><p>The smaller man blinked with his eyes. “Yes?”</p><p>“I don’t really feel safe anymore in my own properties. I’m afraid he’s going to catch me unaware and might just kill my loved ones if they’re there.”</p><p>The team principal jumped in his professional mode. “Have you gone to the police?”</p><p>“I wanted to go after this weekend.”</p><p>“You could stay at my place in France, if you don’t feel safe?” Todt offered, hoping Michael would take it.</p><p>The 30-year-old driver smiled. “Thanks for the offer, Jean. But I can hop between Eddie’s remote estate in Northern Ireland and Mika’s wooden cabin deep in the woods of Finland. They’re a perfect hideout.”</p><p>The French principal found it pretty weird that Michael went to <em>Häkkinen</em> with this. He understood Eddie, they were teammates that got along well, but <em>Häkkinen</em>? That man was Michael’s direct title rival and would probably also be Ferrari’s challenge next year.</p><p>Though he knew that the relationship between Michael and Häkkinen was based on respect, he thought that such an intimate fraternization could become a hazard for next season.</p><p>“Be careful, alright?” the smaller man said.</p><p>“I just need some alone time, without having to think there’s someone watching me.”</p><hr/><p>Michael may not have won the title, but he was still very happy. Because his boyfriend had won it.</p><p>“You deserved it, mein Schatz.”</p><p>The Finn was grinning.</p><p>They were alone in Mika’s hotel room 5 kilometres away from the Suzuka track. The curtains were drawn, and the German had lit candles in the room to make the atmosphere more romantic.</p><p>The platinum blonde kissed his boyfriend passionately.</p><p>They both knew how this night was going to play out, as they’d done it many times before. The romantic part of their relationship already started 5 years prior in 1993, though it took a little while for them to get sexually involved. But they hadn’t stopped loving each other, and they hoped they never would.</p><p>“I love you Mika, so, so much.”</p><p>“As I love you, kulta. Until the end of my life.”</p><p>In the soft candlelight, the driver pair slowly started to undress each other.</p><p>Mika looked at Michael like he was the most precious thing in the world. To him, the other man was far more precious than any gemstone or any amount of gold. True love could not be bought, and he knew from their first kiss that Michael was the one for him. “Do you know how happy you make me?”</p><p>“Well…” the Ferrari driver began, his hand rubbing the sensitive underside of his partner’s cock with a smirk on his face. “I can imagine it slightly.”</p><p>The Finn bit his lip. His boyfriend just looked fucking sexy, eyelids partially closed and looking at him through his long lashes. “You’re so hot.” he whispered.</p><p>Michael sank down on his knees. “I’m going to make you feel hotter.” he placed his hands on his beloved’s hips and slowly took that cock in his mouth, going down centimetre by centimetre.</p><p>The McLaren man moaned loudly as a hot cavity surrounded his cock. It took all of his restraint not to just fuck his partner’s mouth, but he did let his right-hand fingers tangle with that dirty blonde hair. He was certainly going to fuck his lover tonight, and probably for a lot more nights to come.</p><p>Seeing that heated look in his boyfriend’s eyes, the German moaned around the cock in his mouth. He loved it when Mika would potentially be rough with him. The fingers in his hair pulled his head back.</p><p>“Oh, God Michael… I just want to fuck your throat; I want to see how you swallow it all.”</p><p>The darker blonde moaned again before retracting, pulling off. He looked up. “Yes, I want you to fuck my mouth. I need you to shut me up, reduce me to a whimpering mess.”</p><p>An even more possessive and darker look glazed over Mika’s icy blue eyes. “Then I’ll take that.”</p><p>The Ferrari driver opened his mouth again, taking his partner’s dick inside again. And indeed, his World Champion boyfriend began properly fucking his mouth. He was pretty sure he looked like a whore right then and there.</p><p>But he liked it.</p><p>His team wouldn’t take him serious anymore if they knew he was on his knees like this, letting another man use his orifices to get off. But he didn’t care, he was turned on by it.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful, Michael.” the platinum blonde whispered, his thrusting was getting more erratic. “I’m going to come. Uh… <em>ah</em>!”</p><p>Michael felt the semen in the back of his throat and sucked everything down his oesophagus, breathing again when his lover’s cock was out of his mouth. He looked up to see his boyfriend glowing, and very wobbly on his legs. He knew he’d done something right.</p><p>“Bed. Now.” the Finn growled.</p><p>The German climbed onto the bed, after making sure he had a bottle of lube before his lover pounced on him… which his rival did, just a couple seconds later.</p><p>“I’m going to fuck you.”</p><p>“Yes.” the Ferrari driver opened his hand with the lube bottle.</p><p>“I’ll fuck you hard, until you’re <em>so</em> desperate.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Whore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jean followed Michael to Eddie’s home, where the German spend the first couple weeks of his break.</p><p>The Northern Irishman was happy enough to accommodate his teammate, even if it was a bit of a mess with his wife and daughter not really knowing what to do about Michael.</p><p>But before Christmas arrived, Michael left for Finland.</p><p>Jean probably would’ve done the same.</p><p>Eddie had a family, Michael did not… not really at least.</p><p>And to the Frenchman’s knowledge, Häkkinen didn’t either.</p><p>Both of them were highly eligible bachelors, World Champions without girlfriends or any other romantical partner by their side.</p><p>Finding his way to Häkkinen’s house was quite difficult, even while following Michael through the Finnish woods, and it seemed like the German had been in the woods before.</p><p>It was deep in the night when Todt found the wooden cabin with small windows sitting near a lake. The light was still on in one room. So, he looked through one of its windows.</p><p>Häkkinen was putting wood in the fireplace to keep the room warm.</p><p>Especially with all the snow outside.</p><p>The team principal wished he was able to sit near such a fire.</p><p>Finnish weather was downright unforgiving. He wasn’t clothed for this weather.</p><p>The McLaren driver returned to the couch where he and Michael were sitting enjoying a pizza.</p><p>Jean had never seen Michael cheat on his diet like that.</p><p>“Good thing I chopped all that wood, that’ll keep us warm for the night.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have minded snuggling close to keep us warm.”</p><p>The Finn put his arms around his rival. “Nor would I, but I’d like to enjoy this moment a bit longer.”</p><p>“Us eating pizza on your couch?” and the double champion took another bite of a pizza slice.</p><p>“Just us, in here, in the middle of nowhere relying on each other’s company and capabilities.”</p><p>Michael laughed. “Oh Mika, you’re such a romantic.” and he kissed his rival’s forehead.</p><p>Todt’s eyebrows knit together.</p><p>“Just for you, kulta.” and Häkkinen leaned in close.</p><p>The team boss had expected his driver to push the other man away, but he did not.</p><p>Instead, he closed his eyes and let the McLaren driver kiss him.</p><p>It wasn’t a kiss between friends.</p><p>No. It was much, much more.</p><p>Todt realized it in horror as the two drivers started using their tongues, and their hands disappeared inside the other’s shirt.</p><p>The pair of them were going to find sexual relief together.</p><p>But this didn’t seem to be a friends with benefits type of thing.</p><p>It was more synchronized, much like intimate lovers would pleasure each other.</p><p>“Maybe we should take this to bed.” Michael said, breathing pretty hard after making out with the man who was on top of him.</p><p>“Yeah, good idea.” and the platinum blonde picked his competitor up rather easily.</p><p>The younger man wrapped his legs around the stronger man’s waist like snakes.</p><p>This… could not be happening.</p><p>Häkkinen could <em>not</em> be fucking Schumi.</p><p>Is this why Michael had made so many mistakes that year? Had he willingly sacrificed points to be able to gift his lover a World Title in Japan?</p><p>Jean followed the pair, searching for a new window to look through.</p><p>He found them alright, stripped naked and basically hurriedly jerking each other off while sharing open-mouthed kisses. It looked rough, needy… and just downright wrong.</p><p>Michael didn’t belong with the Finn.</p><p>The team principal could’ve forgiven Michael if he’d married that girl he’d been involved with. If he remembered it right, her name had been Corinna Betsch, who’d been previously Frentzen’s girlfriend.</p><p>But this… this was unforgivable.</p><p>Michael was laying with a competitor, a rival, not even with a random Ferrari mechanic.</p><p>Such an action would’ve been permissible, although Todt would first have to find out if it was serious or just a little bit of fooling around… the latter he found to be okay, the former not so much, and he would have made that man disappear. Nobody would question a change in mechanics.</p><p>Disposing of Häkkinen on the other hand was highly difficult, as it would be highly suspicious if the Finn didn’t turn up in Melbourne at the start of the 1999 season.</p><p>In a fury, Todt stalked away after what he’d just seen.</p><hr/><p>Michael laughed once the pair of them just laid in the sheets of Mika’s bed. “We were done pretty fast.”</p><p>“That’s just what you do to me.” the Finn said, his fingers tickling his partner’s side. “You always make me cum fast. You know why? Because you’re goddamn gorgeous.”</p><p>“You’re not bad yourself, Schatz.” the dirty blonde stated. “How can I not get off if you possess such a strong and fit body? You and I really fit well together.”</p><p>“That we certainly do.” the McLaren driver told, kissing his lover. “You’re such a slut for me.”</p><p>“That’s because you’re the only one that will treat me like the whore I really am.” the German said, giving his boyfriend a heated look. “Many others would only treat me like a God. But with you, I can be that horny little slut that I truly am.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t they just treat you how you want to be treated?”</p><p>Michael laughed. “If only every man and woman thought like that, we would be living in such a nice world. If only.”</p><p>Mika smirked. “You up for a second round?”</p><p>“Yes, mein Schatz.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Loss and Anger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todt could just not believe what he’d seen.</p><p>He was absolutely furious. But he also mourned the loss.</p><p>Michael was a special gem, but he’d been looted away by that dirty Finn.</p><p>It caused a heavy thunderstorm to rage inside the Frenchman.</p><p>He knew that from the way they touched each other, they’d gone way further than jerking off and kissing. He knew that they’d had sex. They <em>must</em> have had sex at some point.</p><p>Oh, how Jean wished Häkkinen had died in qualifying for the 1995 Australian Grand Prix at Adelaide.</p><p>Michael would’ve had his 3<sup>rd</sup> World Title now, which they would’ve celebrated in Italy before the holidays commenced, and maybe he could’ve made the driver go home with him, possibly seduce him too.</p><p>There wouldn’t have been someone else in Michael’s life except maybe some loose flings to keep up his sex drive and to keep him from getting ‘blue balls’.</p><p>The team principal wished he would’ve seen it earlier, so he could’ve put a stop to it before it had blown up so much. Michael still would’ve been free from that dirty creep.</p><p>He could just <em>not</em> come up with any reason why Michael would sleep with Häkkinen. What in the name of God was so attractive about that Finn?</p><p>Häkkinen was a boring figure, he had no colour and no true passion.</p><p>Southern Europeans did have that passion, it’s where the Scuderia was built upon.</p><p>Michael had been able to stimulate that passion in the squad, making them work harder on the car to get better and better each race and to get that engine to be reliable.</p><p>Todt knew he had to do something…</p><hr/><p>Michael knew as no other that Finns direct their passion like a laser beam. If you were on the receiving side of such passion, things could really get heated. Especially… right now.</p><p>The German was laying on his stomach, sprawled out, hissing, whimpering and clawing in the sheets as his lover was overstimulating his prostate by constantly brushing it as there were two fingers up his ass.</p><p>Mika was a very passionate lover in private, even if he didn’t sound like he was that passionate in public. Yes, he was very passionate about racing, otherwise one didn’t become World Champion. But passion as a person was different. Mika didn’t quite out his love for anything to the public, unlike many of the other drivers in the field.</p><p>It’s even why everyone knew that David loved to party, and that Eddie liked to go to Irish pubs to pick up some ladies to take back home.</p><p>The Finn was a rather private person, but it made every step of their relationship more exciting.</p><p>The double champion had been subjected to a number of fantasies already, including one rather kinky one that put him in the role of an abductee who’d developed Stockholm Syndrome for his kidnapper, and they had sex while he was all tied up. Another one had involved Mika’s breeding kink, where Mika had pretended to impregnate his lover.</p><p>And right now, while he was trying not to come already, Michael was behaving like a rented whore.</p><p>“You should see yourself right now.”</p><p>The husky whisper made the younger man shudder and take a very deep breath. Mika was breathing into his ear; it made the situation even hotter.</p><p>“If the world could see you right now, they would be disgusted at your behaviour. They wouldn’t be able to see the Formula One World Champion, just a very needy little cock slut.”</p><p>The German turned his head slightly. “But I’m only yours, just yours.”</p><p>The 1998 Champion grinned. “Yes. Yes, you are.”</p><hr/><p>The Ferrari team principal had a plan.</p><p>It might not be watertight, but something had to be done.</p><p>Michael being with Häkkinen was unacceptable.</p><p>That Finn belonged to the lowest class of humans in this world, barely even worthy of breathing the air he breathed and the soil he was walking on, while Michael was a world star only deserving of the most precious materials, metals and gemstones.</p><p>It could not be that Michael let himself be used by such lowlife.</p><p>But the German had, he’d given his body to Häkkinen. And every time he did it, was one time too many.</p><p>The Ferrari driver had let his marvellous body be tainted by the sperm of such lowlife.</p><p>Some sort of cleansing had to be done, and a thorough one too. Michael had to forget Häkkinen even existed, he had to be reminded of the fact that he was worth much, much more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Assault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was after San Marino that it happened.</p><p>Michael had been showering, scrubbing off the remains of the champagne he’d been doused with during the podium ceremony. He’d like to get the scent off, just to feel clean. When he believed the shampoo and soap had done their job of cleaning him, he dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his hips.</p><p>He did his hair with a simple comb and went into the other room in his hotel room that contained the bed, a small couch and a coffee table.</p><p>What he had not expected, was to see his team boss there.</p><p>The man looked absolutely furious.</p><p>“Jean? What’s wrong?” the German asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“You should know what’s wrong.” Todt pointed out.</p><p>The man from Hürth was bewildered by that statement. “Why should I know?”</p><p>“Why did you let such an unworthy man touch your body? You know you’re much better than him, you’re too good for him! He doesn’t deserve you!”</p><p>Only then the driver realized his boss was talking about Mika. “Jean, my relationship with Mika is my private business. And how the hell do you even know?”</p><p>“I’ve seen you, Michael. And I don’t like it. You need someone better than him.”</p><p>Schumacher set a step backwards. “Jean, you’re creeping me out.”</p><p>The Frenchman slowly came closer. “I need to erase every trace of that lowlife you gave yourself to.”</p><p>“You’re my stalker!” the double champion suddenly yelled out, jumping back against the door of his shower cabin. “It was you all along… I trusted you!”</p><p>Todt lashed out, grabbing Michael’s wrist and pulled him towards the bed.</p><p>The German struggled against the other man, especially when his boss’s second hand ripped off the towel from his hips and basically threw him on the bed. He wanted to get away as quick as he could. He tried to crawl away, but it was of no use.</p><p>The team principal had quickly undone his pants.</p><p>Michael couldn’t move anymore. He’d been immobilized.</p><p>Todt was on top of him, sliding his hard dick along the crack of the driver’s ass, preparing himself for the main act of penetration.</p><p>The double champion was ready to cry. He was going to be raped, his beloved unable to aid him as he was in another part of the hotel. He couldn’t believe this was going to happen to him. He was sobbing.</p><p>Jean shushed the driver. “Don’t worry, mon amour, I’ll make you love me.”</p><p>Suddenly, the door was burst open and the weight was lifted off his back.</p><p>Schumi quickly grabbed the sheets to cover himself as he turned around.</p><p>Eddie and David were working together to floor Todt onto the ground and keep him subdued.</p><p>“Michael.” his name was called by the voice of his lover, and the German found his man’s ice blue yes.</p><p>By seeing Mika’s face, the double Champion burst out in tears.</p><hr/><p>Mika held his boyfriend close; he kept the other man tucked against him even as police officers dragged that stalking rapist away to whatever cells they had for such rats. He couldn’t be more thankful for Eddie calling him while he was playing cards with David.</p><p>Eddie had reacted instinctively, knowing that whatever it was that went on in Michael’s room was wrong. He had heard enough of Mika and Michael having some sort of roleplay to know Michael’s behaviour in such situations.</p><p>David had come with him, knowing that more hands were necessary to subdue a man of Todt’s size.</p><p>“I’m here now.” the Finn whispered softly. “I won’t leave your side. You need me now, and I promised you I’d be there for you in your lowest moments.”</p><p>“I can’t believe he betrayed me like this.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have thought Jean was the stalker either. But he was, and neither of us saw.” the 1998 champion wanted to punch that French asshole in the face for the trauma he’d imposed on his beloved German. “But it’s over, he’s gone, he’ll be locked up somewhere while we travel the world.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>